


Célébration

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Célébration

« Un anniversaire. » Répondu Bilbo  « C'est remercier la personne d'être née. On dit "bon anniversaire". »  
  
Le dragon sembla incertain sur quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas.  Personne ne souhaitait ça, pour lui, c'était même plutôt l'inverse !  
  
« ...Merci d’être née ? »  
  
Smaug pencha la tête. C'était une tradition des plus stupide et étrange. Bilbo lui renvoya un magnifique sourire amusé, prenant ses mains pour lui faire comprendre, murmurant.  
  
« Merci d’être là, d’être en vie. »  
  
Le brun pourtant trouva cela bizarre, mais se pencha pour embrasser le cou de son semi-homme. Probablement... Pouvait-il comprendre...


End file.
